Guardian Titles
In Lucidstuck the children learn of their place in their respective realms, and learn of their titles as Guardians. Guardian titles are a vague description of the role and abilities a dreamer has in their realm. Guardian titles are comprised of two elements: Class, and Trait. With the Class being the output and Trait being the influence and ability. Prince of Fear Derrick is the Prince of Fear. The lore behind his title is that he commands and controls his own fear as well as others. The Prince of fear was described as gentle and basking in darkness, much like Derrick being in his dark room for so long and his timid nature. List of Prince of Fear skills *Item Combination - Derrick can combine 2 or more items together by staring at them, limited by inventory space. * Mind's End - When Derrick's fear meter is full AND he is facing a dead end with limited reaction time, he can enter an alternate reality completely separate from the realms. * - Info on Mind's End *Haunt - Derrick's fear manipulation. When Derrick's fear meter is full he can bend his enemies fear to his will while simultaneously losing his own. *Light Manipulation - Derrick can toggle the intensity of light. * Warp - Using a pathway entrance or exit to teleport into another threshold without the two being connected. (May work without a doorway) * Devil eyes - Needs "wings of the night" unlocked from Reggie. While Reggie is being used as wings for Derrick, he can give a sharp glare at his enemies momentarily causing them to attack other monsters near them. * My Faithful Maid - Needs "Dark twin" unlocked from Ira. This skill allows Derrick to use Lucia as Lucia uses Ira. * A gift from my Maid - Needs "Dark twin" unlocked from Ira. Derrick is able to use Lucia's skills without Lucia's assistance. Maid of Dusk Lucia, the Maid of Dusk, serves the Prince of fear. She is said to be shrouded in shadows and controlled by fear. This could insinuate her fear causes her to over react, and essentially lose her cool. Lucia's companionship puts the prince at ease, being Derrick's first best friend and his emotional connections make Lucia very vital to Derrick's mental well-being. She wields black darkness and completes the Prince of Fear as the Guardians of the Land of murder and Moonlight. Completing the Prince can be interpreted as Derrick's "missing piece". As Derrick's life began to spiral down when we thought Lucia had died. It is also said (and witnessed) that Lucia has skills for Derrick to benefit from, as well as skills Derrick will need Lucia for in order to work. List of Maid of Dusk skills *Shadow Snare: Iris - Lucia can spawn a shadow creature named Iris from the surrounding darkness. It will follow her closely until needed, it is able to bind one enemy preventing them from moving for three of their turns, as well as block pathways or seal/reinforce entrances. Once Iris has exhausted its energy, it is dispelled back into darkness. If Ira has unlocked "Dark twin", Iris is able to pull enemies into Shadow's End and create a temporary entrance for others into Shadow's End via an entrance or doorway. This works as a one-way passage and only Lucia may grant exit to anyone within. Monsters may be attacked while in Shadow's End. * Shadow Extension - Ira's shadow shape ability. Lucia can conjure shadow weapons based on her weapon of choice or manipulate her limbs into one much like Ira did. * Shrouded Shadow - Ira's shadow veil ability. Lucia is able phase into obscurity and see in the dark at will. * Gatekeeper of Darkness - Ira's black gateway ability. Lucia is able to take herself or Derrick to any level of darkness at will. * Rest for the Weary - Ira's velvet throne ability. Lucia can form her shadow into velvet throne or Velvet loveseat at will. * Book of the Dead - Ira's Black Grimoire ability. Lucia can conjure up a black book made of shadows and conjure any of the monster's previously slain that were recorded in her copy of Derrick's dream journal. * Garments of Obscurity - Lucia can manipulate another humanoid being's shadow to wrap around them, granting them safety from the erosion from the dream world, if they are still salvageable. * Shadow's End - A soft entry into Lucia's dark asylum: The Pitch Black. While inside Lucia appears translucent to those outside of her asylum and vice versa to her. During this state Lucia can avoid harm and perceives time faster than those outside effectively making her own private blackout dream level. * Disciple of the Reaper - Lucia's hidden ability. This skill may be used at any point in Lucia's progression. With enough malice, Lucia's killing instrument will glow violet, the next target Lucia strikes will be instantly killed. If used against a Guardian, they will be permanently killed and their vacant body will be available indefinitely. List of Pitch Black gifts Lucia's Dark Asylum, the Pitch Black grant her servants that do her bidding, while having all under her command she is able to use their gifts outside of her Asylum. * Serraded gift, grants Lucia blades with teeth, increasing flinching chance. * Pulverizer gift, grants Lucia blunt objects with teeth and increased force, tripling damage. * Tendrils gift, grants Lucia a shadow tail split into 6 increasing mobility and adding mid range attacks. * Range Spike, grants Lucia a shadow crossbow for an arm, firing a bolt that can pierce enemies. * Black Touch, grants Lucia a shadow hand in which if she physically touch shadow based monsters they begin to gain an affinity for her and can even be controlled by force for a limited time. * Pitch Black room, grants Lucia a brief aoe effect that encapsulates her and a target in a tiny version of the Pitch black only to grant the black attack bonus where there is light. * Savage onlooker, grants Lucia shadowy characteristics of a black bat increasing her Dexterity and Strength by up to 7 times depending on how many servants she has. Only three gifts can be used in tandem. Ira can shape shift into one of Lucia's servants to use their gift if requested. Advisor of Doom Garreth is the Advisor of Doom. He serves Emily Reed, the commanding Guardian of Loham. His power helps to lead his friends from destruction. As the advisor, Garreth has the very vital responsibility of being very rational. One of the ways he accomplishes this is in his belief that the denizens of the dream world are not real, allowing him to keep calm even in the face of grotesque figures. Garreth's weapon of choice is short blades, and daggers. Though he does not fight in most cases. Garreth's strength is in his suggestions and strategies. List of Advisor of Doom skills * Item Assessment - While Derrick is using his Item combination ability, Garreth can tell him what items will work well together and what won't. As well as what items will have more predominance in a creation. * Close call - Garreth will have a hunch that a monster is planning a devastating attack that may not have a warning sign. * Stroke of Luck - Garreth will have a hunch that a situation may lead to a dead end, and will bring about a normally unannounced option to avoid it. * Ghost's whisper - Garreth gives a teammate a premonition to successfully avoid any incoming attacks for 3 attack attempts. * Foot in the Grave - Tinkerskull's "Fairy Helm" skill must be unlocked for this skill. When Garreth's health is below 20% he will get a +350 damage for his next attack. If it's below 10% His next attack will get a +700 damage added. * Death's whisper - Tinkerskull's "Fairy Helm" skill must be unlocked for this skill. Garry uses his turn to concentrate deeply after giving his enemies a foreboding warning, in which he's patiently awaiting an attack. Whether ranged, or melee, if Garry is attacked in this state, the offender is struck by Garry instantly protecting him from harm and slicing half of their HP. If a monster falls for this a second time, it will kill them. Messenger of Hope Lexii is the Messenger of Hope. She serves Emily Reed, the commanding Guardian of Loham. Her power helps her friends by raising their spirits as well as working miracles now and then. As the messenger Lexii is tasked with receiving and delivering hope wherever she can find it. With a little effort, Lexii can single-handedly save everyone with a little faith and determination. List of Messenger of Hope skills * Pen pal - Lexii sends out a little prayer when the odds are not in her favour. Help in some form will shortly follow. Can only be used once a dream. * Scouter - Lexii can enter a room very quickly and return back without being noticed to see if it's safe for entry. * Belief from Within - When Lexii truly believes in a teammate they get a moderate increase in strength and vitality to be on par with their enemies. Can only affect 3 teammates at once. * Divine intervention - Lexii can contact the observers and be an outlet to a limited conjuring phenomenon in which a "miracle" may occur. * Sticky fingers - Lexii is able to steal an item of interest off an enemy if using a close ranged weapon within a 40% chance each attempt. Only one item may be stolen at a time. * Tactical retreat - With Lexii in the party, a retreat will always be possible. * Good news - Lexii punches her target as hard as she can. This has a chance of forcing a hostile disposition to a neutral state. The target must be Lexii's size or reasonably larger. Knight of Dawn Lucas, the Knight of Dawn, serves the Princess of Illusions, drawn in by her brilliant gaze, the knight will do anything in his power to protect his princess, led by light and sees the true nature of what lies in front of him. The princess cannot elude her knight. He wields blinding light and completes the princess of illusions as the guardians of the land of Cruelty and deception. * Spotlight - Lucas uses his words to spark old or conflicting memories in a monster's assumed past. Lucas is able to bring a monster from neutral to friendly, neutral to hostile, or hostile to neutral depending on chance. * Princess' keeper - This is a mode Lucas can enter that fully counters or negates any attacks or imminent attacks towards Alice. Lucas will not be able to fight however as his priorities have changed. Princess of Illusion Alice is the Princess of Illusion, the vicious Guardian of the land of Cruelty and Deception. She reeks of lies and deceit, infected by insanity and controlled by bloodlust. She wields the Sunshine Claw and Bell, enigmatic creator of illusions. Priestess of Affliction Emily is the Priestess of Affliction, the kind and humble guardian of the Land of Hope and Miracles. She bears the pain and suffering of her allies calmly and quietly. Taken for granted, she lies dormant, her power exceeding many. She resides in the dim light of the Ancient Woods. As the Priestess, Emily can manipulate damage towards the many, or to herself, Emily is the key to successful battles. List of Priestess of Affliction skills * Unshakable Resolve - When Emily takes damage, half of the damage is distributed equally to all the teammates as health. Most effective with fewer teammates. * Exorcism - Only when a monster is willing, Emily forgives them for any evil deed they may have committed before and purifies the monster's form. Unfortunately because they have been lost this kills them gracefully and painlessly. Non offensive, and a single "hit" kill guaranteed. A successful exorcism is rewarded an exquisite soul. * Party Bless - Emily pauses for a moment and concentrates on her friends health. After 4 of her turns the party will be fully healed! * Guide to the lost - Emily when on the same level as a dead guardian/conjuration/realm attendant can take them with her down levels as long as they are joining hands, or having some sort of contact. This is the only way to return fallen Realm Attendants back the ground level. * Purification - Emily can enchant a weapon created from Derrick's item combination ability with holy light making damage against undead and shadow monsters more effective as well as dispel any fear debuffs. * Tainted fury - Emily has to withstand heavy amounts of damage before this becomes available. Emily transfers all the pain into a fiery passion down the nerves in her arms making them pulse crimson red. Her physical damage towards monsters with her bare hands is increased by +1000. While using this skill she briefly loses Unshakable Resolve. * Phoenix feather - Emily has to withstand heavy amounts of damage before this becomes available. Emily transfers all of her pain into forgiveness, releasing a fiery crimson feather. This becomes an out-of-inventory item that can be given to others. If Emily or another falls in battle, they will revive instantly in a burst of flames with increased strength! * Redemption - An exceptionally rare and powerful healing skill. Emily can redeem Boss monsters who have been warped by their negative intentions taking away their grotesque demonic forms and returning them to humans. However they will still have all of their abilities and power. Bandit of Blood The Bandit of Blood is the first of three hypothetical dreamers mentioned by intrepidPioneer during the third Q&A. Bandit being a class which entails stealing something from another person in an aggressive fashion, not as graceful as a thief but more of a kill and take afterwards. Blood being a trait of control, obedience, and sacrifice. This title would entail a dreamer that turned monsters or guardians potentially into "zombies" temporarily. Fencer of Dust The Fencer of Dust is the second of three hypothetical dreamers. Fencer would be a sporty bladesman that entails matching an enemy with the same level of difficulty( or a copycat weapon user) being able to spawn a weapon suitable to be evenly matched for their enemy. Dust trait refers to corrosion over time, and age. This title would grant this dreamer abilities of super time acceleration appropriate to their enemies difficulty (wearing out defenses, area manipulation, dust shape shifting) King of Oblivion The King of Oblivion is the last of the three hypothetical dreamers. A King would be a class that hoards its trait and commands it in large quantities. Oblivion would be an more offensive take on void. Being able to harbour a destructive mindset or take large psychological trauma and release it as "Wasteland" abilities destroying or "deleting" targeted enemies. Category:Concepts